Muérdago
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Todos conocen la tradición: si una pareja se encuentra bajo un muérdago tienen que besarse, así atraen la suerte y su relación perdurara. ¿Que tiene que ver esto, una fiesta de navidad y una gótica amante de las tijeras?, mucho y mas si una joven de ascendencia latina esta involucrada. /Jori/ escrito para el reto VCC/


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Les traigo este one-shot para "The Victorious Christmas Challenge" al cual, les invito a participar :)

En fin, espero y este one-shot sea de su agrado.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Muérdago<strong>

-Vamos será divertido- decía Beck, Jade suspiro por tercera ocasión –No, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, no iré- dijo la gótica, el moreno suspiro.

El novio de Tori planeaba hacer una fiesta navideña y le había dicho a la latina que podía invitar a sus amigos.

-Vamos Jade- insistió el moreno, la gótica, harta de la insistencia de su amigo (ella y Beck habían terminado, pero aun así quedaron como amigos) tomo uno de sus pares de tijeras y amenazo con ellas a Beck -No. pienso. ir.- puntualizo la gótica cada palabra, el moreno sonrió nervioso al ver las tijeras.

-Está bien, tranquilízate- dijo nervioso Beck, Jade sonrió, guardo sus tijeras y se dirigió a la clase de Sikowitz.

….

-¡Holiis!- saludo Cat acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Yey, Cat otra vez inicio su obsesión por usar vestimentas raras- dijo Jade al ver a su amiga usando la vestimenta que había utilizado aquella vez que ayudaron a Tori con el regalo del "Santa secreto"

-Como se acerca navidad pensé que sería adecuado utilizar esta vestimenta- dijo alegre la pelirroja –pues a mí me gusta- dijo Robbie mirando a Cat, la cual sonrió y tomo asiento al lado de la pelinegra.

-Una vez mi hermano se vistió de Santa Claus, cuando yo tenía 6 años…..esa noche volvió con varias cosas que los vecinos le habían prestado- dijo la pelirroja, todos en la mesa se miraron, Jade gruño y saco un libro de colorear de su bandolera.

-Colorea al perrito- dijo Jade entregándole a Cat el libro junto con una caja de crayones -¡Yay, crayones!- exclamo la pelirroja abriendo aquella caja y empezando a colorear.

-Hola chicos- saludo Tori sentándose en la mesa, al lado de la pelirroja -¡holiiis Tori!- saludo la pelirroja dejando aquel libro y abrazando a su latina amiga.

Jade gruño al ver a Cat abrazando a Tori, no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba esa escena.

-Colorea al perrito- ordeno Jade apartando a Cat de Tori, Beck sonrió ante tal escena de su ex-novia.

-Y bien, ¿asistirán a la fiesta?- pregunto la latina, todos menos la gótica asintieron -¿no iras, Jade?- pregunto Tori mirando a la gótica, la cual le dio un sorbo a su café -no, no iré, ya que es una fiesta del bobo de tu novio, asi que no- dijo la gótica, Tori suspiro ante aquel comentario de Jade.

…

El horario de clases había finalizado, todos se marchaban ya a sus respectivos hogares.

-Sé que quieres ir- dijo Beck caminando al lado de Jade, la cual miro al moreno con una ceja arqueada -¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Oliver?- pregunto la gótica –por que estará Tori- fue la respuesta de Beck, Jade gruño ante aquello que dijo su amigo.

Sabía que no debió haberle contado a Beck lo que Tori le hacía sentir.

-No pienso ir a una fiesta por el simple hecho de que Vega vaya a estar presente- dijo Jade, Beck suspiro -Jade, ya deja de negarlo, Tori te gusta y sabes que mueres por ir a esa fiesta solo para ir a verla- dijo el moreno.

-Ella tiene novio- respondió la gótica –vamos, tu y yo sabemos que Tori no es del todo feliz con Richard- Jade suspiro ante lo que su amigo dijo –no iré- dijo la gótica, Beck suspiro.

Era imposible convencer a su amiga.

…..

Tori se encontraba acostada en su cama, intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero por más que intentaba no podía.

Había cierta gótica de Hollywood Arts que se tomaba la libertad de invadir su mente.

"_¿Pero que me pasa?, no debería estar pensando en Jade….no debería…yo estoy feliz con Richard….el me ama y yo lo amo, muchísimo….¡argh, sal de mi mente Jade!" _pensaba la latina pasando sus manos por su castaña cabellera en clara señal de frustración.

Al saber imposible su deseo de dormir, la latina bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-¿Tori?- pregunto Holly entrando a la cocina, Tori miro a su madre y le sonrió -¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?, son las dos de la madrugada- reclamo Holly mirando su celular –solo vine por un vaso con agua, me dio sed- respondió la latina, la mujer asintió y tomo también un vaso con agua.

Tori termino de beber su agua, coloco el vaso en el fregadero y se dirigió a su recamara.

Esperaba poder conciliar el sueño al fin.

…..

Tori se encontraba entrando a Hollywood Arts, el día no había iniciado bien para la latina.

Primero, la alarma de su celular no había sonado, por lo cual Tori se había levantado tarde, luego Trina le había dejado, así es, le había dejado, así que tuvo que caminar hasta la escuela, lo cual logro que se perdiera las primeras clases.

-Tori, faltaste a las primeras clases… ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes ojeras- dijo Cat, mirando el par de ojeras de la latina.

-Lo siento Cat, lo que pasa es que no pude pegar los ojos toda la noche – dijo la latina mirando a su pelirroja amiga, la cual le miraba triste.

-Hasta que te dignas a venir- dijo Jade acercándose a donde ambas chicas se encontraban, Tori al mirar a Jade frunció el ceño y gruño, luego se acomodó la correa de su mochila y se dirigió a su casillero.

Jade arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en su rostro.

-Jadey no la molestes- dijo Cat al mirar la sonrisa de su gótica amiga, la cual miro a la pelirroja y le dio un sorbo a su café –no te prometo nada- dijo Jade burlona, Cat suspiro y junto a su amiga se dirijo a sus clases.

….

Jade suspiro, ignorando por completo lo que su maestra explicaba….

¿Cómo podía prestar atención si cierta morena de ascendencia latina se tomaba la libertad de vagar por su mente?

"_Es ridículo"_ pensó Jade dejando su pluma en la mesa y parándose de su silla -¿tiene alguna duda, señorita West?- pregunto la maestra, todos los alumnos miraron a la joven gótica.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-Faltan 9 minutos para que acabe mi clase-

-es urgente- dijo Jade, la maestra suspiro y le dio permiso a la gótica, la cual tomo su bandolera y salió del salón para dirigirse al baño.

….

Al llegar al baño Jade se dirijo a los lavabos y se miró en uno de los espejos del baño.

"_Eso es ridículo"_ pensaba la gótica _"no me gusta, no me gusta, Tori no me gusta"_ se repetía Jade una y otra vez, de pronto de uno de los baños salió Tori.

-¿Jade?- pregunto la latina al mirar a la gótica -¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto Jade, Tori suspiro y se dispuso a irse del baño.

-Vega- dijo Jade tomando de la muñeca a la latina, la cual miro confundida a la gótica -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la latina, nerviosa por las emociones que en ese momento sentía.

Jade miro a la latina y suspiro.

-Olvídalo, Vega- dijo Jade soltando la muñeca de Tori y retirándose del baño, la latina gruño, apretó sus puños y se retiró del baño.

….

-Jade-

-No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta diga que sí, ¿verdad?-

-Solo digo que sería bueno que fueras a la fiesta y te divirtieras un rato- dijo el joven moreno sentándose en la cama.

Jade gruño, se encontraba en el RV de Beck, a pesar de haber terminado, la gótica seguido iba a visitar a Beck.

-¿Entonces si voy vas a dejar de molestarme?- pregunto Jade, Beck asintió, la gótica suspiro y gruño -está bien, iré, pero voy porque quiero, no porque me lo dijiste- dijo Jade, el moreno sonrió y asintió.

….

-Estas muy callada, ¿ocurre algo?- Tori miro al dueño de aquella voz y sonrió –Estoy bien Richard- dijo la latina dándole un beso al joven, el cual sonrió y correspondió gustoso el beso.

Al separarse del beso Tori observo al muchacho, era de piel clara, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabellera era castaña y un poco larga.

-Te amo- Tori sonrió ante aquellas palabras, adoraba cuando el joven le decía eso, hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido….

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Porque aun así se sentía vacía? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquella gótica de hermosa piel pálida que le hacia la vida imposible en Hollywood Arts?

"Te odio, West" pensó la latina volviendo a mirar la película que ella y su novio escogieron.

….

La semana había pasado tranquilamente y el día de la fiesta de Richard había llegado.

Pero para Tori y Jade no había sido una buena semana.

-Tori ¿te encuentras bien?, has estado rara toda la semana- la latina miro a Richard y sonrió, el joven castaño al ver tal acción gruño.

-Me encuentro bien, tranquilo, hay que llevar esto para la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Tori tomando una caja repleta de adornos navideños.

-No- dijo Richard tomando la caja y colocándola en el piso –has estado actuando muy raro, Victoria Vega, y no nos iremos hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa- anuncio el joven cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Tori ante ese gesto sonrió, adoraba ver cuando su novio se preocupada.

-Estoy bien, es solo cosa pasajera, ya se me pasara- dijo la latina, Richard gruño y abrazo a la latina –por favor….dime que te pasa….soy tu novio y me preocupa ver que algo te está molestando….anda, dímelo- susurro el castaño, la latina al oír tales palabras rompió a llorar, Richard atrajo más a la latina y le acaricio la espalda.

-Y-yo…..lo siento…- sollozaba la latina, Richard no decía nada, solo acariciaba la espalda de la latina.

Traicionera, así es como la latina se sentía, una traicionera que no merecía tener un novio como Richard.

Richard se sentía morir al ver a la latina así, odiaba ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la latina.

-Tori…. ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto separándose un poco de la latina, la cual intento limpiarse sus lágrimas –y-yo….c-creo….creo que me gusta alguien más- susurro Tori, en un fallido intento de que Richard no le escuchara.

El castaño miro a la latina sorprendido, la latina tenia baja su mirada, con miedo de lo que el joven pudiera hacer.

-¿Así que alguien conquisto el corazón de mi chica?- pregunto Richard, Tori cerro los ojos y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, Richard sonrió y seco las lágrimas del rostro de la latina -Tori, no llores- pidió el castaño, Tori miro al joven algo sorprendida.

-¿No estas molesto?- pregunto la latina, Richard sonrió –no te voy a mentir, sí, estoy un poco molesto….- la latina al escuchar eso bajo de nuevo la mirada, el castaño le tomo del mentón, obligando a la latina que lo mirara –pero cuando nos volvimos novios, me hice el juramento de que te haría feliz, pasara lo que pasara….y si alguien acaba de abarcar tu corazón…..no podría impedirte el que seas feliz con esa persona- dijo Richard, la latina al escuchar eso sintió sus lágrimas humedecer de nuevo sus mejillas.

-¿Y quién es el?- pregunto Richard, Tori trago saliva nerviosa –no es el…es ella….y es Jade…- dijo la latina, el joven castaño se sorprendió, pero sonrió –así que West conquisto el corazón de Tori….- dijo Richard, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Tori.

Richard sonrió –tengo un plan para que sepas si ella también siente lo mismo por ti- dijo el castaño, el cual juro ver un peculiar brillo en los marrones ojos de la latina.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunto Tori, Richard sonrió y busco algo en la caja que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Este es mi plan- dijo el castaño sacando una pequeña ramilla de hojas verdes -¿un muérdago?- pregunto la latina, Richard asintió –sí, te lo explicare en el camino- dijo el joven, guardando el muérdago en la caja y tomándola del suelo.

Tori suspiro y siguió a su ahora ex-novio a su camioneta.

…..

-¡Lo admito, me gusta Vega! ¿Tienes algún maldito problema con eso?- pregunto Jade enojada, Beck sonrió ante aquella confesión de Jade.

-No, no tengo ningún problema- dijo el moreno sonriendo, Jade al ver la sonrisa de su amigo gruño –borra esa maldita sonría, o yo personalmente me encargare de borrarla- advirtió la gótica, la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho más.

-¡Vete al diablo, Oliver!- grito la gótica saliendo del RV.

-¡No olvides ir a la fiesta!- grito Beck mirando desde la puerta de su RV como la gótica se marchaba.

…..

Tori se miró al espejo por última vez, traía puesta una polera blanca, unos jeans ajustados y sus converse negros.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la latina, tomo su gabardina beige y bajo a la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Trina, mirando a Tori desde la cocina, la latina miro a su hermana –voy a la fiesta de Richard- dijo, Trina asintió y se despidió de su hermana.

…..

-¿Lista?-

-No molestes, Oliver- gruño Jade entrando al carro de Beck, el moreno sonrió burlón y encendió el carro.

Jade saco una de sus tijeras y jugueteo con ellas -sugiero que cuando lleguemos a la fiesta, dejes tus tijeras aquí- dijo Beck, Jade dejo de jugar con las tijeras y las dirijo al rostro del moreno –tu solo maneja- ordeno la gótica, el moreno solo suspiro.

Jade llevaba puesta una blusa negra escotada, una pollera del mismo color que la blusa, unas mallas negras y botas negras, para cubrirse del frio llevaba puesta una gabardina negra.

…..

Tori se encontraba ayudando a Richard a poner los adornos.

-Y ahora, el toque final- susurro Richard colocando el muérdago en el marco que daba hacia el balcón de su casa.

Tori observo lo que su ex-novio había hecho y suspiro.

Esperaba que su plan resultara.

…

-Es una bonita casa- confeso Jade al encontrarse afuera de la casa de Richard, la gótica tenía que admitirlo, la casa parecía una mansión.

-Vamos- dijo Beck, Jade suspiro y camino junto con su amigo camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Jadey!- grito la pelirroja al ver a su amiga, Jade se acercó a la pelirroja y le saludo -¿y los demás, han llegado?- pregunto Beck acercándose a ambas chicas, Cat asintió y les dijo que André y Robbie se encontraban en la barra de bar que la casa poseía, Beck se adentró en la casa para buscar a sus amigos y charlar un poco.

-Me alegra que vinieras- confeso la pelirroja, la gótica solo gruño –a mí no me alegra- refunfuño Jade.

-Vamos, ¿Qué dices si vamos a la barra de bar?, es muy linda- sugirió Cat -está bien- dijo la gótica y junto a su amiga se adentró a la enorme casa.

….

-Hola chicos- saludo Tori acercándose a la barra de bar, todos menos Jade saludaron a la latina.

-¿Y el bobo de tu novio?, creí que nunca se separaba de ti, parecía un cachorro siguiendo a un lobo- se burló Jade al notar la ausencia de Richard, Tori frunció el ceño, la gótica al mirar ese gesto sonrió divertida.

…

Jade suspiro y se levantó de su silla, no tenía ganas de bailar o conversar con alguien, así que pensó que no sería mala idea contemplar la casa, además, el olor a alcohol y cigarro empezaba a molestarle.

Cat miro a su amiga alejarse y sonrió.

….

Jade subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y observo la puerta que daba al balcón.

"_Sera mejor que estar soportando el olor del cigarro de abajo" _con ese pensamiento, la gótica se dirijo hacia el balcón.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaría sola en el balcón.

-¿Vega?- pregunto Jade sorprendida al ver a la latina en el balcón, recargada en el barandal.

-Hola Jade- saludo la latina dando un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía entre sus manos -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar abajo con tu novio?- pregunto la gótica, Tori al oír eso sonrió -Richard ya no es mi novio- confeso la latina.

Jade al oír eso se sintió estúpida.

-Yo….lo siento- dijo la gótica, Tori miro a Jade sorprendida -¿acaso Jade West acaba de disculparse conmigo?- pregunto la latina, con un leve toque de burla -No molestes, Vega- gruño la gótica frunciendo el ceño, Tori sonrió y giro su vista hacia el cielo, Jade imito esa acción y observo que era una hermosa (aunque fría) noche, ya que las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo que normalmente lo hacían.

-Es una linda noche- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió y miro a Tori, esta al sentir la mirada de la gótica, volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Oye Vega, ¿y por qué terminaste con Richard?- pregunto Jade, la latina suspiro -por qué…me gusta alguien más- confeso Tori.

Jade al oír eso sintió como si algo en su pecho doliera.

-Pobre del chico- se burló la gótica, Tori sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el frio barandal.

Jade gruño, se acercó a la latina y se sentó al lado de la latina, la cual solo se dedicó a sonreír.

La gótica miro a Tori y frunció el ceño al notar la sonrisa que tenía la latina -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Jade, Tori miro a la gótica y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-Nada….solo que dices que me odias y ahora te encuentras sentada a mi lado- Jade rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello por parte de la latina –oh vamos, que este aquí no quiere decir que no te odio, solo que estoy aquí porque no soportaba el olor a cigarro de abajo- dijo la gótica, Tori al escuchar eso volvió a sonreír.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambas chicas, no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era un silencio confortable, demasiado para el gusto de Jade.

Jade observo el marco de la puerta y vio un adorno que le pareció demasiado peculiar.

El muérdago.

-Vega, ¿tu colocaste eso?- pregunto la gótica, Tori miro confundida a Jade, la cual al ver la confusión de Tori señalo a la pequeña ramilla de hojas que colgaba del marco de aquella puerta.

-No, lo coloco Richard- dijo la latina, Jade miro a la joven y suspiro.

Si iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la latina, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Ven- pidió Jade levantándose del suelo, Tori imito ese gesto, la gótica tomo a la latina de la muñeca y la llevo bajo aquel muérdago.

"_Esto es ridículo…. ¡simplemente no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esta estupidez!" _pensó Jade al verse bajo aquella ramilla.

-J-Jade- dijo nerviosa la latina, Jade al escuchar eso gruño, tomo a Tori por sus hombros y le beso.

Tori se sorprendió ante aquel beso, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió.

Jade tomo a Tori por la cintura y la atrajo más, sin cortar aquel beso.

Pero lamentablemente nada dura para siempre y ambas jóvenes tuvieron que cortar aquel beso por falta de oxígeno.

Jade miro a la latina, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro-

-Tú también me gustas, Jade-

-Creí que te gustaba alguien más- dijo la gótica, Tori negó –la razón por la que termine con Richard es porque me gustas Jade- confeso Tori.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí, a un lugar menos ruidoso- ordeno Jade, girando su mirada hacia dentro de aquella casa, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que empezaba a adornar sus pálidas mejillas, Tori sonrió y asintió.

Jade miro de nuevo a la latina, le tomo de la mano y ambas se adentraron en la casa.

Si algo era bien sabido, es que Jade West odia toda cosa cursi.

Pero tal vez, Victoria Vega lograra que esas cosas fueran soportables para la joven West

THE END

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Esperó que si.<p>

Por mi parte es todo

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

No olviden dejar review


End file.
